trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
JudiciousTemplar
__FORCETOC__ Summary ((Pending.)) Session Info After idly chatting with arcaneVirago (AV) one night, judiciousTemplar (JT) went outside for a hike with her lusus. What the rodent had actually been trying to convey to her charge, though, was that the recent meteor showers had gone and produced a wall of fire outside, one which was approaching the young troll's hive. In response, Jiaryn headed onto Trollslum, soon joining up with other trolls seeking to escape variously imminent deaths by playing SGRUB. Organization emerged; stabilizedParadox (SPa as opposed to surreptitiousPervert's SPe) was to lead Team Omega, whilst JT would lead Team Alpha within the same session. Jumping the gun on earlier plans, amnesiaDinosaur (AD) lead JT into the Medium as her server - following a brief nap on a Cruxite Pillow, JT was finally convinced to prototype the Kernelsprite with her Lusus, to save her from mortal injuries acquired fending off armored Imps. As more trolls sought to join the session, the planned server order disintegrated into haste, confusion, and on the part of SPa, increasingly despondent frustration. JT and AD, relatively secluded from the flow of trolls latching onto the original Team Omega's chain, carried on; the latter blazed ahead via jetcar through the gates, whilst the former took on quests from the ruffed Pigeons of her Land. JT busied herself soloing these for a fair length of time, oblivious to the goings-on elsewhere in the session thanks to a deceased Personal Grub. Eventually, JT decided to enter her second gate, emerging near AD's hive, where he'd left a note with simple instructions and a spare jetcar. JT finally regained access to a working computer from which could catch up with the session, by reading memos and trolling teammates, at least the ones she knew the tags of. Its single server-client loop was nearly complete, but remained menaced by the Dashing Dealer - and by his underling Antagonist, who went by destabilizedParadox (DP) on Trollian. He, according to the other players, had been making a habit of sabotaging vehicles... Be the rat girl. Your name is JIARYN TERRAL. LIFE IS GOOD, so far as you are concerned. Your main complaints are that you lack any COOL POWERS and have a lousy FETCH MODUS, but you are satisfied with VIRTUAL VERSIONS of the former and use your STRIFE SPECIBUS to replace the latter. In fact, you store several BACKPACKS in your specibus at once, including a weighted one which you infrequently use as a weapon. You sometimes engage in EXTREME ROLEPLAY, although only with friends you trust to NOT GET YOU KILLED. OR MAIMED. So given your interest in GAMEPLAY MECHANICS, you often just write up character sheets. On other nights, you DRAW THINGS, or practice your pirouettes and other DANCE MANEUVERS. Sometimes you even go on HIKES with your beloved lusus, although only when the sun's actually down; your sleep schedule tends to be UNPREDICTABLE, thanks to LIVING UNDERGROUND. Your lusus is a DIRE RAT OF UNUSUAL SIZE. She is hardly a bother to feed, though she does get into your food if left to her own devices. And while she is a MUCH BETTER HIKER THAN YOU, afterwards she makes such a COMFORTABLE PILLOW that you can sometimes just fall asleep on her until the sopor-less nightmares wake you up. Your trolltag is judiciousTemplar, and ye hath a fondness for antyquated turns of phrase. Gallery JT Respiteblock.png|Respiteblock Pre-SGRUB JT Full.png|Full Pose Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Team Omega Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:JazzTap